Titan (IceTitan64)
Titan is an Ice/Sea hybrid created by Titan64. Please do not use him without my permission, thank you! 'Appearance' Color scheme-wise, Titan has silver horns and spikes with an underbelly that matches. He's got a cute blue nose that fades into a blue/purple gradient that then goes to white. His gills and scales a gradient from a light purple to blue that mixes with white between his underbelly and normal scales. His glowy scales are purple triangles that line the underside of his eye and follows up to his horn. He also has purple glowy triangles that follow in a kind of arrow pattern on each side of the middle of his underbelly. Physically speaking, Titan is on the lean and muscular side, not too bulky but not too skinny either. In terms of aesthetics, Titan wears glasses and has a necklace that at the end of it, having the silhouette of a certain monster he loves 'Personality' Many have described Titan as an optimistic, happy go lucky, goofball of a dragon. 'Relationships' ''His Mom and Dad Although he ever hardly says it, Titan loves his mother and father to death. He owes most if not everything he is to them as if not for them he wouldn't be as functional as he is. He at times has disfigurements with them, but that's normal with most families, cause, in the end, he does trust their insight. His Brother and Sister Like his parents, Titan ever hardly says how much he loves his siblings, but he adores them with all his heart can muster. While he sometimes considers his brother a jerk sometimes, and his sister can make really stupid choices, he still will do anything for them. Feather When Titan first came to Pyhrria, he didn't exactly have many friends, that was of course until he met feather. The two seemingly hit it off almost instantly, quickly becoming good friends. Now it has been two whole years since that day, and Titan now considers feather one of his closest if not ''the ''closest friend he has. Titan enjoys talking to her, as she makes him smile and laugh and just considers her extremely fun to hang out with. Whenever the hybrid is in a rough spot, Titan can always count on feather cheering him up. Either with her beautiful singing or just her general presence. It's been rumored that Titan has a crush on her, though it's unsure if she shares the same feelings as he does. Maple Titan considers Maple a friend and someone he at times looks up too. He thinks she's funny and pretty fun to hang out with. He does want to hang out with her more and get to know her better, but for now, he just thinks she's cool. Stormbreak TBA Jacaranda TBA Von TBA Destiny TBA 'Abilities' ''physical Titan has typical strength in comparison for most dragons, but he is a pretty quick swimmer even for a seawing. He's trained himself in his own form of combat, inspired mostly by other fighters and scrolls he's read about. ''Tribe'' Titan posses the combined abilities of both an icewing and a seawing. He can breathe underwater, fire out an icy breath attack, and swim pretty quickly. ''Personal'' wip ''History '' TBA ''Trivia'' *The idea for Titans sona came from his user name itself, with icewings being his favorite tribe, and Titanosaurs being his favorite kaiju (who would most likely be a seawing). *Titan really really REALLY loves the Godzilla franchise and prides himself in knowing as much as he does about it. *Titan's favorite type of music is Rock, specifically the 90s - 2000s rock. *Titan has been diagnosed with Autism since he was about 3 years old. Gallery * Titan.png|My sona drawn by my good friend, Icicle256 The Gunslinger.png|A picture of Titan and Von doing some cool poses done as a christmas gift from This Bean * Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (IceTitan64)